The future of Naruto
by Sakira-chan
Summary: It's basically about the future of Naruto with a little twist in it every now and then. THIS IS MY SISTER'S STORY! SHE TYPED THE ENTIRE STORY. discontinued...
1. The beginning

This is solely my sister's story, by the way. She's just using my file.

P.S. Miffy's in this story too, since my siser owns the toy.

Anyway, the future of Naruto begins with Ten-Ten.

"Oh, what a long trip". Ten-Ten explained to nobody but herself. As she stepped off the train she felt a tug on her pant leg. She turned around and saw nobody. Then she heard"gggrrrruuuufff!"

"Akamaru? What are you doing here?"

"Rrrrrrufff!" Akamaru barked.

'Stupid dog' Ten-Ten thought to herself. She squatted down to see the dog lay down.

"Aw... But why'd you bark at me?" Said Ten-Ten. Akamaru whined and got right up. Ten-Ten slowly picked him up and turned around just to see Kiba glaring at her.

"Why'd you try and steal my dog Ten-Ten?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ten-Ten as she tried to turn back and get on the train but the doors were closed and she crashed into the train doors then falling down and landing on her back.

"Ha-ha!" Kiba cried as he pointed at her and picked up Akamaru.

"That's not funny..." Ten-Ten said sweeping off stuff on her shirt with her hands. "And why are you here anyway?"

"I was getting off the train like you until you tried to steal my dog! No really..." snickered Kiba "I was really waiting for you to get back so I can bring you back to Konoha." Explained Kiba.

"Ungh." Said Ten-Ten rubbing her head. "What are you talking about, I'm not going back to Konoha."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Shouted Kiba, "SO I CAME BACK HERE ALL FOR NOTHING DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET HERE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO GET HERE! AN OLD LADY TRIPPED ME, ON PURPOSE, JUST BECAUSE I HAD A DOG! AND I COULDN'T HIT HER , BECAUSE SHE PRETENDED TO BE SENILE!"

"Well that's not my problem!" shouted Ten-Ten. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go backor not!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir but I'm afraid you guys are gonna have to stop shouting" Said some bald headed gay guy while tapping Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba kicked the bald guy in the balls, but the guy didn't do anything. And then both Ten-Ten and Kiba had a digusted face and Akamaru whined. The gay guy crossed his arms then Ten-Ten kicked him in the face.

"Nice shot!" Said Kiba. Ten-Ten looked around and said

"Thanks."

About 5 min. later, Kiba Said "Hey, wanna see my pendant I got from Konoha" Said Kiba reaching into his pocket and taking out a beautiful keychain looking thing.

"Oh, wow! It's so nice! Can I see?"

"Sure just don't drop it. My friend gave it to me... Oh, and the special thing about it is that if you say some magic words then you'll get a wish." Said Kiba passing the beauty to Ten-Ten.

"Wow... What are the magic words?" Asked Ten-Ten asked silently.

"Well I'll only tell you if you come back to Konoha."

"No!" Exclaimed Ten-Ten.

"Fine!" Shouted Kiba. Then he mumbled some stuff and then Ten-Ten fell down again.

"Why do you keep falling down?" Asked Kiba.

"It was an accident!"


	2. Home sweet home

"Mmph... Help me up!" Snapped Ten-Ten

"Jeez. Fine I'll help." Kiba took Ten-Ten by the hand. **'Hmm... He-he. Hope she'll like this!'** Kiba had suddenly let go of her hand and, again... sigh she fell.

"Woah! Maybe it would hurt less if you even _tried_ to stop falling." Kiba snickered.

"OW! STOP IT! You are so annoying! Why'd they pick _you_ to come bring me back!" Cried Ten-Ten.

"Oh maybe because I'm less careless than anybody in Konoha, especially... You."

Then the "train station" they were in started shaking.

"Holy crap! What's happening!" Asked Ten-Ten very panicked as if it were the end of the world! 'Oh shut up Nekole that was very scary if you were there it would've been pouring!'

'Pouring what?'

'You know... Pee!'

'Ewww... pervert...'

'Ugh just be quiet and get back to the story!'

'Gasp! Oh yeah!'

Then within a few seconds, the train station stopped. Then she found herself in Konoha!

Ten-Ten was so excited, so frustrated, and so angry that she didn't even realize that she was about to fall! Aaahhhh! Watch out Ten-Ten!

"Hmm?" She looked at Kiba.

"What?" Sneered Kiba. Ten-Ten tried to hold her balance. She rocked back and forth on one foot and then slowly put her other foot flat on the ground. She had her eyes tightly closed. Then she slowly opened them.

"Ha! See? In your face I didn't fall! Yay!" Cheered Ten-Ten.

"Hey Tee-pee!" Exclaimed a voice... From down under...

"AAAHHHH!" Cried Ten-Ten as she jumped up and tripped over a rock and landed flat on her face.

"Ha-ha! Way to go Miffy!" Both Miffy and Kiba gave each other a high 5. Unfortantly, when Ten-Ten fell her head hit a rock.

"Do you think she's dead?" Whined Miffy.

"I doubt it."

"Maybe she did and she just didn't tell us" Sobbed Miffy.

"My god your stupid." Said Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3

2 1/2 hours later...

"Ungh... Muh... guh...ZAH!" Shouted Ten-Ten as she woke up.

"FWEEZE!" Cried Miffy holding a water gun.She sprayed twice. Ten-Ten eyed the white pudgy rabbit in the yellow dress. She was never a fan of Miffy's. But she enjoyed her entertainment every now and then.

"You idiot." Sakura said as she grabbed away the water gun.

"HEY FAT WOMAN! GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE!" Sceeched Miffy. Sakura attempted to hit Miffy with the water gun. Miffy backed away.

"Hi Ten-Ten." Said Sakura softly.

"Hi Sakura... Long time no see. Why am I here? And where is everyone?" Asked Ten-Ten.

"Well first of all--" Kiba tried to answer but Ten-Ten punched him hard in the face and he fell down.

"Hmnph. Now who's falling down?" Asked Ten-Ten. Miffy Stared at Ten-Ten. But whenever she looked at miffy, miffy looked the other way.

"Well... Since your up, why don't we go home?" Suggested Sakura.

**I'M BEING SERIOUS. MY SISTER DECIDED TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY.**


End file.
